


[AMV] Mama

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: 4-5 min, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times one of Cordelia’s sons tried to kill her, and the one time she actually died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[AMV] Mama

**Music:** Mama, by Genesis  
**Download:** [1920x1080, 81.5MB .624 mp4](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/mama-genusshrike.mp4)


End file.
